


Lost in translation (o suppergiù da quelle parti)

by Hikary



Series: Lost in translation [1]
Category: RAINBOW 二舎六房の七人 | Rainbow: Nisha Rokubou no Shichinin (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bilingual Character(s), Boxing, Boys Kissing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, ovvero il contrario della serie lol
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: Tra un allenamento e l'altro, Jeffrey cerca disperatamente di insegnare a Mario un po' d'inglese senza alcun risultato. Ma il vero problema - come sa bene Lily - é che non sembra essere affatto un problema.
Relationships: Mario Minakami/Jeffrey (Rainbow)
Series: Lost in translation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lost in translation (o suppergiù da quelle parti)

**Author's Note:**

> **Martedì 31 marzo 2020**  
>  Un giorno come un altro per iniziare a postare tutte le mezze fic su _Rainbow_ che ho nella mia prezionsissima cartella dalla notte dei tempi. Anche perché a quanto pare non esisteva una sezione su _Rainbow_.
> 
> La quarantena sarà ricordata anche per questo.
> 
>  **Note originali**  
>  Ambientata un po’ di mesi dopo la fine dell’anime – non un numero preciso, ma più di sei e meno di un anno. Forse è troppo allegra per il clima dell’anime, forse boh, avevo bisogno di ritrovare la voglia di vivere dopo averlo divorato in due giorni e mezzo, lol. Ad ogni modo, dovevo lanciarmi nel fandom, subito, e con mia grande sorpresa non ho cominciato dal mio piccolo Joe ma da questi due, che erano già belli in principio, dopo la scena in cui provano a parlarsi e non si capiscono, poi, hanno raggiunto vette stellari ♥ Perché Aika ha sempre ragione ed è bella, ecco ♥♥♥

Jeffrey non riesce a credere che un essere umano possa essere tanto negato per le lingue. Sono quasi tre mesi che prova ad inculcare in quella testa di marmo una o due frasi basilari d’inglese – giusto perché, se vuole un futuro nella boxe internazionale, sarebbe interessante poter comunicare senza dipendere da un interprete – eppure Mario non ha nessuna speranza.  
Lily sostiene che il fatto che l’americano non sappia mezza parola di giapponese non aiuti la loro causa.  
  
« Boy, you’re hopeless. » sospira il soldato.  
  
Mario sta indossando i guantoni per riprendere ad allenarsi. Forse ha capito anche lui che non ci sono speranze; però sorride, come al solito, e un giorno Jeffrey sarà in grano di chiedergli il motivo di quel sorriso perenne, in una lingua o nell’altra.  
Se lo è ripromesso miliardi di volte.  
  
« Lo so cosa pensi! » lo apostrofa il giapponese. « Stiamo facendo progressi, eh? Tra un po’ sarò in grado di tenere una conferenza in inglese. »  
  
Gli fa l’occhiolino e si lancia contro il sacco.  
Jeffrey non ha la più pallida idea di cosa Mario abbia appena detto, ma quel ragazzino riesce ad essere così buffo che scoppia a ridere. _E dovrebbe smetterla di chiamarlo ragazzino_. E’ alto quanto lui, pesta come un indemoniato e i pensieri che gli suscita, quando lo guarda muoversi sul ring, non sarebbero per niente appropriati se lo fosse ancora.  
  
« Take it easy, boy. We are not done for today …not quite yet. »  
« _Today!_ » urla Mario tra un colpo e l’altro, la voce affannata « L’ho capito, sai? _Oggi_ sono stato bravissimo. »  
« Shut up and bring your ass back to this chair. »  
« _Chair?_ No grazie Jeff, non sono stanco. »  
  
Quando Lily assiste alle loro lezioni – se lezioni si possono chiamare – di norma se ne va scuotendo la testa dopo meno di un’ora. _Siete fuori di testa_ , dice ad entrambi, _così non imparerete mai nulla!_  
  
« … _ass?_ Non dirmelo, lo so! Lo dici spesso… non dirmi che è un insulto! Che fai, te ne approfitti per ridere di me, mh? »  
  
Jeff ride di nuovo, perché Mario sta saltellando sul posto e tirando pugni a vuoto nella sua direzione. Gli angoli della bocca sono sollevati. L’americano scuote la testa e alza le mani in segno di resa.  
  
« Sarà meglio per te. »  
  
Mario si volta di nuovo verso il sacco e per un attimo lo sguardo di Jeffrey scivola verso il basso, trovando l’ennesima riconferma che _no,_ se c’è un contesto in cui “ _ass”_ non ha nulla di offensivo é quando si parla di Mario.  
  
« You know, boy… »  
« Ti ascolto! » gli urla l’altro, senza smettere di colpire il sacco.  
« You look ravishing today. I mean, more than usual. »  
  
Mario si ferma, ma non si volta.  
Jeffrey quasi non fa in tempo a domandarsi se per caso, per qualche assurda coincidenza, Mario conosca il significato di quella frase, se ci sia una minima possibilità che quel loro improbabile rapporto finisca come deve finire dall’inizio – _con uno dei due a faccia in giù sul pavimento della palestra_. Al soldato, ormai, non importerebbe nemmeno di essere lui quello con la faccia a terra.  
E’ un attimo, prima che Mario inizi a ridere di nuovo, in quel suo modo unico che Jeffrey ha imparato a riconoscere come la sua massima espressione di felicità.  
  
« Yes, yes. » gli dice; e riesce a suonare terribile perfino con una parola tanto semplice « Sai Jeff, ogni tanto ho la netta sensazione che tu voglia lasciarmi nell’ignoranza di proposito. »  
  
_Jeff_.  
Lo pronuncia così male, il suo nome, che quel verso é diventato il suono preferito dell’americano.  
  
« Alright Mario. You won. »  
  
Jeffrey si alza e prende i propri guantoni.  


***

  
Quando Lily infila la testa dentro la palestra per controllare insegnante e studente, assolutamente certa che nessuno dei due abbia fatto alcun progresso, le basta un attimo per alzare gli occhi al cielo. Jeffrey e Mario si rincorrono per il ring, menando pugni a destra e a manca, ridendo e insultandosi, ognuno nella propria lingua, senza nessuna possibilità – e nessuna voglia – di capirsi.   
  
« E quello lo chiami un destro? »  
« Someone here is sleepin’ on their feet, aren’t ya? »  
« Mi stai stancando…! »  
« You try my patience, kid! »  
  
Lily tossicchia.  
I due contendenti si voltano di scatto.  
  
« Lily! »  
« Hey, miss. »  
« Visto che ci sei, cosa stava dicendo l’amico qua presente un momento fa…? »  
« ‘Sure the kid was taking the piss, right? »  
  
La donna alza gli occhi al cielo.  
Jeff e Mario ridono. L’americano tira un pugno leggero all’avversario, che d’istinto si scansa per evitarlo, riuscendo a sfioralo appena su un fianco.

  
« Oh, man » Lily scuote la testa « Every chance is a good chance to grab your boy’s ass, right Jeff? »  
« Go away, miss, you must be drunk! » scoppia a ridere l’americano.  
« Mario, sarà meglio che ti trovi un vero insegnante d’inglese. Fate i bravi, io devo essere a casa in tempo per preparare la cena. Bye Jeff. _Behave_. »  
  
Mario rimane in silenzio per un po’, dopo che Lily li ha lasciati. Poi, senza preavviso, si piazza davanti all’americano. E’ accigliato – non arrabbiato, Mario lo è di rado – e lo fissa dritto negli occhi.  
  
« Guarda che non sono scemo. “ _Ass”_ – che è, una parolina magica di voi americani? »  
  
Jeffrey cerca di non ridere, perché sa che gli arriverebbe un pugno. E senza guantoni, conoscendo bene la potenza del ragazzo, farebbe un male cane.  
  
« What doe-do- …what mean “ ass”? » mette insieme Mario, a fatica.  
« You’re unbelievable. »  
« What? What? What? Dai, non fare lo stronzo, avrò anche una pronuncia di merda ma sappiamo benissimo che la domanda l’hai capita. »  
  
Il soldato sospira.  
Ci ha provato e il ragazzo-non-più-ino avrà poco di cui lamentarsi, _dopo_.  
  
« You. » scandisce, avvicinandosi di un passo – che è tantissimo, perché sono già vicini e ora gli sta respirando in faccia « _Beautiful_. »  
  
Non è la parola giusta, ma è abbastanza facile perché Mario capisca.  
Lo spera.  
Gli mette un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo stringe forte. Troppo forte. A Mario, dovrebbe saperlo, le costrizioni fisiche non piacciono. Il giapponese lo spinge all’indietro, liberandosi dalla stretta, e gli blocca entrambe le braccia dietro la schiena. Jeffrey non saprà mai cosa lo abbia stordito di più in quel momento, se l’epica testata che Mario gli fa sbattere contro il muro o il modo altrettanto violento in cui si avventa sulla sua bocca.

***

  
« Non me lo hai ancora detto che vuol dire. » brontola Mario.  
« What…? »  
« _Ass_. Meaning, please! »   
  
Jeffrey gli afferra un polso, impedendogli di tirare su i jeans che si sta infilando, e ridacchia. Il ragazzo giapponese reclina il capo e osserva la sua mano un istante.  
  
« Oh. » dice infine, « _Oh_. Forse ho capito. Ehm … _you, too..?_ »  
« Thanks. Next time- » e gli dà una pacca leggera sul sedere.  
« Next-..? Okay. Next time, io muro, tu … _up._ »  
  
L’americano ride più forte.  
Gli mette nuovamente un braccio attorno alle spalle, ma questa volta non stringe.  
  
« You _do_ make me happy, Mario. I like you. »  
« Like! Yes, like. Like. Good. Nice. Mi piaci, okay? Understand?»  
« Nope, but it’s okay. »  
« Spero fosse un ‘ sì’. »  
  
Mario inizia a rendersi conto che Lily ha ragione, quando dice che _non andranno lontano_ , con quelle conversazioni. Ma in questo momento, con Jeff che sorride contro la sua guancia e i muscoli leggermente indolenziti dall’allenamento - e dal resto - non c’è proprio nessun altro posto in cui vorrebbe trovarsi.  


**Author's Note:**

> Ho seri dubbi che ci sia qualcuno su AO3 che non parla neanche un po' d'inglese, ma nelle note originali avevo segnato una specie di traduzione delle parti in inglese e boh, lasciamola.
> 
>  **Note originali**  
>  Traduzione dei dialoghi in inglese:
> 
> " ass" = culo/fondoschiena (non é propriamente volgare)
> 
> « Boy, you’re hopeless. » = sei senza speranze, ragazzino  
> « Take it easy, boy. We are not done for today …not quite yet. » = Con calma/vacci piano, ragazzino. Non abbiamo finito per oggi …non ancora.  
> « Shut up and bring your ass back to this chair. » = Chiudi il becco e riporta il culo su questa sedia.  
> « You know, boy… » = Sai, ragazzino…  
> « You look ravishing today. I mean, more than usual. » = letteralmente " sei incantevole oggi. Voglio dire, più del solito". Ma quando dici a qualcuno che é " ravishing", ciò che intendi é più vicino a " altamente scopabile" XD  
> « Alright Mario. You won. » = Va bene Mario, hai vinto.  
> « Someone here is sleepin' on their feet, aren’t ya? » Qualcuno sta dormendo in piedi, uh?  
> « You try my patience, kid! » = Stai mettendo a dura prova la mia pazienza, ragazzino!  
> « 'Sure the kid was taking the piss, right? » = Immagino che il ragazzino mi stesse prendendo per il culo, vero?  
> « Oh, man » « Every chance is a good chance to grab your boy’s ass, right Jeff? » = Oddio. Ogni scusa é buona per palpare il tuo ragazzo, vero Jeff?  
> « Go away, miss, you must be drunk! » = Sparisci miss, sei ubriaca! (in sense metaforico)  
> « Bye Jeff. Behave. » = Ciao Jeff. Comportati bene.  
> « You’re unbelievable. » = Sei incredibile.  
> « You. » « Beautiful. » = letteralmente "Tu." e " Bellissimo. "  
> « What…? » = Come?  
> « Thanks. Next time- » = Grazie. La prossima volta-  
> « You do make me happy, Mario. I like you. » = Tu mi metti davvero di buonumore, Mario. Mi piaci.  
> « Nope, but it’s okay. » = Non proprio, ma va bene.
> 
> Traduzione dei tentativi di Mario di parlare inglese, lol:
> 
> « Ass. Meaning, please! » = " Ass". Significato, per favore!  
> « …you, too..? » = anche tu..? (inteso come " vale lo stesso per te", ergo " anche tu hai un bel culo" xD)  
> « Next-..? / Next time, io muro, tu …up. » = La prossima… / La prossima volta, io muro, tu …sopra.  
> « Like! Yes, like. Like. Good. Nice. Mi piaci, okay? Understand?» = Piace! Si, piace. Piace. Bene. Bello. Mi piaci, okay? Capisci?


End file.
